


Hushed

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They can't make a sound.





	

Someone could walk by. Anyone. Kylo can keep them away, but only when he’s in full control, and she has the unfortunate skill of making him lose it.

Her hand over his mouth, his over hers. Wet breathing into palms as he thrusts up into her welcoming embrace, trying not to knock things in this small cupboard as they steal the time to satisfy their lust. Eyes meeting, and deeper breaths as he tries to grind against that place she needs him.

They could walk in. Anyone. They could see her armour pried open, his clothing parted. Would they think they needed to save her? The concept is preposterous to him; she is the one who runs things, not him. Even if she allows his ego some room, should she ever withdraw, he’d fret and pine away.

The fucking is sharp, keen like cut trees. A snack, not a meal, and he bites her palm to choke the grunt as he comes inside her. Phasma’s eyes dip, and he starts to thumb her briskly to catch up, trying to get the danger over and done with.

When she comes, her body tightens around him, her own noises mostly nasal hisses.

They don’t stay much longer.

Someone might know they’re missing.

They’ll do it properly, later. One of them will yell, at least.


End file.
